


The Orca and the Polar bear

by MangaBitch



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Makoto Tachibana and Sousuke Yamazaki from free. These two don't really get enough love as far as pairings so I decided to do some drabbles. I take requests for chapters so leave in comments for chapter ideas





	1. You'll get cold

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short.....but I didn't have much to work with as far as ideas  
> Its my first time writing about this pairing

Sousuke padded up the stairs back to his boyfriend's apartment after training at the pool all day. His partner was a senior in high school and would be joining college very soon; so, he had moved into his own place. He himself was also preparing but he was taking his time in doing so; as he hadn't decided where he wanted to study yet unlike his partner.

Being the helpful person he was; Sousuke along with Haru had helped Makoto move in with his boxes. However, Makoto had asked Sousuke to stay longer as he wanted help unpacking a few of the boxes. He had the other raven were getting along better than they used to; but they still had the odd tension and arguments once in a blue moon.

After he left Makoto had thanked him before asking if he wanted to hang out again. This was completely unexpected from Sousuke's point of view; but he had agreed to his offer in order to be sociable.

They hadn't been dating very long; 3 weeks at most. However, before they had confessed to each other the chemistry between them had been very intense. Most people had mistaken it for Sousuke being scary; but the few intuitive ones like Gou and Miho Amekata had picked up on their attraction for each other but kept quiet about it.

Sousuke had always been drawn to Makoto's angelic, sweet and caring nature; plus, his slight innocence and stubborn shy side. While he had quite a big and toned body; the muscular swimmer was truly a gentle giant.

He often thought the green-eyed boy had the patience of a saint to deal with monotone emotionless Haru; know it all nerd Rei and Hyperactive blonde Nagisa. Makoto was truly the mum of the friend group and certainly earned Sousuke's respect for being able to handle his friends.

Makoto in return was able to see through Sousuke's cold front and understand he was just highly protective, concerned and a big brother figure to his peers. He was one of the few who understood Rin best of all and looked out for him. Having known and cared for Haru most of their childhood; Makoto could understand his protective streak for his best friend.

After a while Makoto had asked Sousuke to hang out a few times; for training at first then for other things. Studying, groceries, dinner and just basic caring (when the other was sick). After a while the two became so comfortable enough to swap phone numbers and give training tips to each other; as well as invite them out to socialize.

He felt bad that Sousuke tended to spend a lot of time alone and the only people he knew were Rin and his the time he had just jumped in without thought; plucking up his courage he had approached the Samezuka student after school which had startled Sousuke but he accepted his offer.

After some time, the two had felt a strong attraction to the other but neither would admit it. However, from the fact neither seemed very interested in women and brushed off flirting from them; it was obvious the two batted for the other team. However there were the odd few students who just thought them to be shy and not good at dealing with other people; but most knew the truth.

The fact that a lot of times they found themselves staring at the other with desire; often getting caught and either getting flustered or pretending it didn't happen. However this caused their teammates to think they were in a fight. But given how the two swimmers in general had a friendly nature towards each other it was highly unlikely for them to be fighting.

Eventually Sousuke had found Makoto avoiding his gaze and waiting for him after practice an awful lot. After some time, he confronted Makoto about it and learned the chestnut-haired boy was sweet on him. After some awkward confessions, the two became a couple; Makoto admitting to seeing Haru as a platonic friend the same being with Sousuke towards Rin.

After helping him with move; Makoto then slipped the spare key his lover gave him in order to visit. They had gotten together a few weeks before December started which was a magical way to start the Christmas year. By admitting your feelings to your crush but having the wonderful feeling that your feelings were returned.

It was probably one of the most amazing presents the latter had ever received. A new friend and eventual boyfriend within the first few weeks of the festive season. Now he had someone to buy present for, share cake with, watch the snow with and decorate his apartment with.

Sousuke opened the door to Makoto's apartment quietly trying to make as little noise as he could. He had gone back to his own dorm first to pack some things for his weekend stay. One of the few things they shared in common was preparation; they always made sure to get everything they needed when doing something important.

Just a small stay over bag mind you; but he had his school stuff in there too so it had taken a while. However, given his tender shoulder it had been quite difficult to carry; but it was getting better. Compared to the agonizing and sharp pains he used to have; it was now more subtle irritation and tenseness rather than severe pain.

He looked around the apartment quietly; finding all the lights off. Makoto was not one to leave his apartment dark; unless he was off to bed. It was still early; at least 6-7:00 in the evening so he wasn't in bed.

"Makoto?" he called curiously as he removed his shoes at the door. Maybe he was in the shower; he did have quite thick walls so maybe he didn't hear him come in. However that was also a benefit; when they eventually came round to having sex they could be as loud as they wanted and nobody would hear them.

Sousuke wondered around the apartment and switched on a few side lights for ambiance. He was quite hungry and looking forward to eating his boyfriends home cooking. Unlike his more stoic classmate; the chestnut boy had a more varied palate that didn't just consist of a seafood diet which was a relief.

He found Makoto's satchel on the table, his shoes at the front door and his coat on the hangers. So, Makoto was indeed in; but he was nowhere to be seen at this moment. Sousuke sighed in amusement; for all that his lover was adorable he did tend to have a short attention span. Maybe he had forgotten he was coming over and was off doing something else and lost track of time.

He did have a habit of getting into something and forgetting all else; but also of not being able to say no very well to others. Due to his kind nature even if he was busy or had other plans; Makoto never had the heart to say no or rearrange plans. Luckily other people were more understanding and allowed themselves to work around the situation.

Eventually he came to Makoto's room expecting to find him reading a book, listening to music or maybe in this rare occasion sleeping. Given how he it was obvious Makoto was not doing something more naughty (due to silence) those were his best options.

Sousuke opened the door quietly "Makoto; I'm here" he said casually and was surprised by what he saw. His heart skipped a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling came over his body; as if he were being hugged by sunshine.

Makoto was asleep at his Kotatsu table; leaning forwards upon his work books with his glasses lopsided. His long chestnut bangs tickling the top of the lenses slightly as he slept. His uniform was hung up and he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T shirt, green zipped jacket and white socks; comfy but adorable.

His face was so peaceful and gentle; I mean he was always smiling and calm but now he just looked angelic rather than sweet and kind. But this was a face for only Sousuke now; not even his friends were allowed to see it. He would get annoyed if even one of those fuckers tried to take a picture or wake him; hell he might even get jealous of Gou if she saw.

Sousuke approached Makoto quietly being careful not to wake his boyfriend. Of all the expressions, he had seen of him so far; this was by far his favourite. Seeing his content relaxed face brought such warmth to the raven swimmer. No matter how bad he felt or annoyed he had been; seeing Makoto's sleepy face made him feel calm and happy inside.

A fond smile spread across his face and his expression became gentle. How he had become so lucky to have someone as genuinely caring and selfless as this boy was beyond him. He brushed a few of his bangs out of his eyes gently. He needed a bit of a trim but he kind of suited the bedhead look in his opinion; made him cuter (if that was even possible).

Sousuke straightened up quietly and looked around his room. He then caught sight of Makoto's futon and grabbed it quietly being careful not to knock anything over. Luckily his partner kept a tidy room making accidents rather rare or unlikely which was a great relief to him.

His boyfriend had been working like a Trojan lately; what with exams at school, forms for college and entrance exams; the poor boy was exhausted. However, Makoto being the guy that he was; did his best to hide it so others wouldn't worry. However that took a great strain on his body causing him to binge naps to recover for long periods of time.

He pulled the blanket over his partner's shoulders making sure he wouldn't catch a cold. For all he was always worrying about others; Makoto sometimes had a bad habit of neglecting himself. It was a simple blanket;a large light blue blanket to share with Sousuke when they came over so the latter could simply sneak into bed with him.

However, after starting to date him; Sousuke made sure that Makoto was the one being spoiled for once even if it embarrassed him. However, the latter was quite sure that despite Makoto's complaints he secretly enjoyed it.

He leaned over and kissed Makoto on the cheek causing the other boy to moan sleepily but not wake. Sousuke's fond smile grew even bigger and his heart ached with love for him. Every day he found himself falling more and more for the swim team captain; there was just something about him that made him so...content.

He then wondered off to the kitchen to make some tea; he was quite thirsty from his walk here and it had been chilly outside. So, while his lover slept he would warm and wake himself up.


	2. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets bombarded with valentines gifts and tries to hide them from Sousuke   
> Fluff ensues

Makoto walked down the road back to his house quietly. Along with his carry-on bag for school he now had a carrier bag full of chocolate. Despite the fact he had tried to avoid any confessions or presents; they had found him anyway and bombarded him with their gifts.

Today was valentine's day; the time of year when couples found a day to do something over the top romantic for each other. Sometimes it was a day people proposed or asked people to move in with them. If it was new couples who were still in honeymoon faze; it was a chance to show that person how happy you were that their love was requited.

For middle school or high school students, it was the time of year they gave chocolates to their crush. As per usual Gou had gotten loads of chocolate from guys but complained on how she was going to put on weight. However afterwards she had gone and shared it with a few of her friends who were single and didn't get any.

Haruka had been offered chocolate by girls who crushed on him; however, he had bluntly rejected them all saying he didn't like chocolate. Mainly this was due to the fact that he knew it would upset Rin and he didn't want to have an argument.

Nagisa had given everyone chocolates but more as a form of friendship. He was so adorable but tended to be a little naïve about some things. However not wanting to hurt his feelings they all took the chocolate and ate it.

Makoto had not only found them bombarded in his locker; but a number of girls had come to him with chocolates asking him to take them. There seemed to be no end of them; shortly after receiving chocolates from one girl whole groups seemed to follow.

Makoto had attempted to reject them awkwardly however they had used puppy dog eyes on him. Makoto was weak to this since he had two siblings who used it all the time on him. In the end, he had taken the chocolate to which the girls had been appeased. However out of everyone he got the most chocolate which had left him quite frustrated by the end of it.

"I should probably get home fast. The sooner I get rid of these the better" he thought to himself. He still had Sousuke's chocolates in his satchel. They were of course homemade with strawberry cream filling. They were in mini log shapes and made with milk chocolate.

They were a bit bumpy and wavy due to a cooling problem and the way he had layered them. However, they would no doubt taste delicious and that was what mattered. They were wrapped in a light blue paper with a white bow; the colour of his eyes matched with his uniform. He had thought the idea was pretty clever in his opinion.

The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to see all the chocolates he had gotten. 3 weeks wasn't a long time to have been together meaning a break up was possible. Not that they fought or anything; in fact, their relationship was quite healthy.

But if Sousuke got upset or felt he might have done something wrong; he might not like him anymore. Despite the fact he hid his feelings with a big smile and very few people realized it; he did in fact sometimes worry that Sousuke may grow tired of him.

He knew anyone would be upset at seeing their other half accept chocolates from someone else. However, he had promised to get a present for Ren and Ran after they had been so good lately.

"Makoto!" a voice called out loudly. He froze in his place upon recognizing that voice. It was the voice of the person he had hoped to avoid. There was no way he could get out of this now; god he was so screwed.

Sousuke was walking along still in his uniform carrying his satchel over his shoulder as always. Unlike himself he wasn't carrying any valentine's chocolates; one of the perks of going to an all-boys school.

Compared to Haruka's more sky blue eyes; Sousuke's were a stunning teal colour. They shone like jewels and the surface of a Caribbean Sea. He had never seen eyes like that on anyone and it was by far one of Makoto's favourite things about him.

Makoto gripped the bag tightly and tried to hide it behind his leg. He had really hoped to avoid a situation like this; but it seems that plan had failed. All he could do was try and make sure he didn't see them though he had a feeling that wouldn't work.

Sousuke approached closer to his lover; thankfully going to an all-boys school he didn't have to worry about valentine's day. However, he did have to hear a bunch of single guys (except for Rin) talk about how they wanted a cute girlfriend.

He had bought Makoto a small Orca whale key-ring for his keys and a stuffed Orca whale for his bedroom. He wasn't too good at cooking and decided to get something more personal for his boyfriend.

He then noticed the white bag Makoto was trying to hide. No doubt full of chocolates from girls at his school; his eyes darkened with jealousy. He knew such things would happen; only Rin and Haruka knew they were dating so anyone outside them was naïve to their relationship. However, that didn't make it any easier.

He loved Makoto; he loved his cherub face, his gentle smile, those gentle green eyes the colour of apples. He was officially the cutest boyfriend ever and he the fact he was his made Sousuke happier.

However, he knew that other people recognized how attractive Makoto was; other people found his personality endearing and cute. So of course, they would want him for themselves. You couldn't control who you fell for or became attracted to; that was how biological chemistry worked.

But that didn't make it any easier; Makoto was _his_ boyfriend. He didn't want anyone else to look at him or give him chocolates; he was supposed to belong to only him. He didn't like it that other people had noticed him and had tried to confess their feelings.

Makoto saw the pained and jealous expression on Sousuke's face; this is why he wanted to avoid him. Because he knew that seeing him with the chocolates would upset him. He probably hated him right now; but at least he could apologize for hurting Sousuke like this.

"I'm sorry…." He trailed off despondently. He really hadn't wanted him to see him with the chocolates because it would make Sousuke upset. That was why he had tried to turn those girls down but they had been far too convincing.

Sousuke was surprised by Makoto's reply; Makoto never showed how down or sad he was. He was usually such a cheerful ball of love and optimism; but now he really looked unhappy. He then felt bad for showing his jealousy; Makoto was just a kind person and always had been. He tried to make everyone happy but sometimes that backfired and got him into trouble.

Makoto looked away reluctantly "I…I wanted to avoid you because you'd be upset if you saw me with these" he confessed sadly. Today he had never been so relieved that his boyfriend went to an all boys school; because he didn't have to feel jealous about girls hitting on him.

However the same could not be said for him; which is why he felt bad for making Sousuke feel like this. He went to a public school with mixed gender students meaning he would have female admirers despite having a boyfriend.

Sousuke's eyes widened; so, he had known that it would make him upset. Most likely the girls had been so pushy he hadn't been able to say no; thinking such a possibility made him feel bad for getting mad at Makoto.

"Makoto…." Sousuke said guiltily. He hadn't meant to show such an ugly side of himself in front of his boyfriend. He just got jealous of the image of all those girls crowding around him.

Makoto looked up apprehensively "I…I just wanted to give Ren and Ran a present" he confessed nervously. He had no intention of dating those girls but he would happily take the free treats for two well behaved siblings.

Sousuke blinked quietly in shock; did he just hear him right? Makoto took these chocolates with the intention of giving them to his siblings? He collected the chocolates from all the girls who admired or crushed at him at school with the intention of giving them to a 10 and 11-year-old?

A small smirk spread across his face and he stifled a laugh "Unbelievable" he muttered in amusement. He had been worrying for nothing; god he couldn't believe himself. He never had expected himself to get into such a state over anyone; he really had changed since beginning this relationship.

Those girls had no idea that those sweets were never going to be consumed by Makoto. Despite their mental fantasies, they were in fact being eaten by 2 kids after dinner. Any form of confession or desire to date Makoto were instantly crushed once he told them he never ate them. He wondered how they would react if they knew he was dating a guy.

Makoto saw the amused look on his boyfriend's face and looked at him innocently "Sousuke? Did I say something weird?" he asked curiously. He didn't recall doing or saying anything funny; maybe he had made a weird expression or something.

Sousuke approached his beloved quietly and pinched his nose "It's nothing; I just got worried over something stupid" he reassured him affectionately. He would never tell Makoto that he had been scared of losing him; he was supposed to be the one who reassured him.

Makoto rubbed his nose gently frowning a little at Sousuke's gesture but he had settled. He knew Sousuke wasn't mad anymore and things were ok again. He then rummaged in his bag quietly "I have something for you Sousuke". He didn't even know if Sousuke liked chocolate but he had made them anyway.

Sousuke raised his eyebrow curiously. He had half expected Makoto to give him whatever present he got for him at their place. Hell, he had hoped Makoto was his Valentines present. But not all wishes came true; some day though...some day.

Makoto then pulled out the box of homemade chocolates and handed them to Sousuke. "Here; their homemade. I know they might look funny but I promise they taste good" he reassured him.

Sousuke's eyes widened and he took the box quietly gazing at the unique wrapping. Makoto really had made this with care; making sure the wrapping matched his eyes and uniform.

He then pulled Makoto into a hug gently catching the brunette off guard. He hadn't expected such a surprise attack from Sousuke. He only hoped that the impact hadn't hurt his shoulder in any way; he knew it sometimes got sensitive.

"Thank you, Makoto; I'll make sure they last" he said affectionately. He would eat them only once a month; when he felt like spoiling himself or if he had done a good job.I mean it wasn't everyday he got homemade sweets from Makoto; why eat them all at once? They deserved to be cherished after all.

Makoto smiled gently and nuzzled into Sousuke's shoulder "So…what did you get me?" he asked curiously. He doubted they would be chocolates; Sousuke wasn't that great a cook.

Sousuke then remembered his present for Makoto. He then pulled out the keyring and stuffed Orca toy he had bought from an aquarium. They seemed pretty tame presents compared to the homemade goodies he got from Makoto.

Makoto gazed at them in awe and smiled happily. He squeezed the plushy to his chest and blushed shyly "Thank you; they're wonderful" he said gratefully. They spoke perfectly of his personality; showing just how much he meant to Sousuke.

Sousuke smiled fondly and reached up his hand to caress Makoto's cheek. Every day he found himself falling deeper under the green-eyed boys spell. He then leaned forward to capture Makoto's lips quietly to which the latter closed his eyes and returned his gesture.

" _I love you; so much"_ the two thought mentally.


	3. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto comes to visit Sousuke at Samezuka and ends up getting hit on  
> Sousuke doesn't appreciate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fujoshi alert

Makoto leaned against the wired railing quietly gazing at the blue sky. He had promised to meet up with Sousuke after school and they were to stay at his place for the weekend. They would have the whole house to themselves for hours on end; he could hardly wait. 

His green eyes filled with silent joy as he imagined being alone with his boyfriend for the entire weekend. It felt like ages since he had looked into his turquoise eyes and held his larger and gentle hands. He had missed the affectionate touch of his lover. 

It wasn't often that the two of them got together due to swim training and school. The only time they saw each other for longer periods was during holidays. It was pretty much a long distance relationship but they made it work.

"He's late" Makoto muttered to himself quietly. He really would have thought that Sousuke would have been more organized and would be ready and waiting. Honestly he had come here a little early and everything in hopes of him being there.

While Makoto was a naturally kind person and was always happy to help people or wait for them. He was capable of feeling his own frustrations and experiencing problems; he was only human after all. Who wouldn't be upset at their lover making them wait?

"Um excuse me" a female voice said shyly. She had seen him there all dreamy and gazing at the clouds; god he was the cutest boy she had ever seen. She had wanted to get a boyfriend for a while but was too shy. She could barely say boo to a goose. 

But today with the support of one of her friends; she was going to come out of her shell and finally ask out a boy. She would experience at least one relationship in high school god damn it. It was in her god given right as a high school girl. 

Makoto snapped out of his train of thought and saw a bunch of girls from a school he wasn't familiar with. He blinked quietly at them before looking them up and down physically taking in their appearances. Not that he thought anything of it. 

The one speaking to him had ash brown hair in curls with blue eyes. The two behind her had straight black hair in a bob with grey eyes and dark brown hair in a braid with hazel eyes. They were wearing sailor uniforms with average length skirts reached their mid thighs. 

By physical standards they were very attractive women; but other than that he couldn't say much. He wasn't really an expert on the female form so he was not exactly the best judge of physical female beauty.

He already knew what they had come here for but he wasn't interested. He had always been the monogamous type and would never cheat on his lover. He knew how painful it would be to them so he could never even imagine doing such a thing.

However, being the polite person he was Makoto decided to let them off easy. He was not the type like Rin to say something rude and abrupt. "Are you lost? You do know this is an all-boys school, right?" he questioned.

The black haired giggled in amusement but kept her voice down. He could see her trying not to laugh meaning she was in on some inside joke her friends didn't know about. However he had a slight guess of what could be so funny. 

He wondered if that girl already knew he was gay and tried to talk her friend out of it. Which would mean they had a bet going and she was prepared to win. He kind of felt bad for the other two but was slightly amused.

The girl blinked and laughed nervously "Y….yeah I've heard that" she said nervously. Why did he seem so casual and uncaring by her actions? Didn't he think her cute? Most days when she went out guys hit on her like crazy.

Makoto blinked curiously; what on earth did they want? Most girls he knew would go out and have fun not spend their time stalking guys (well unless it was online). So why were they bothering him?

"Are you busy?" the dark brown haired girl asked adamantly. She would prove her other friend wrong; he couldn't be gay. He was totally straight; his whole demeanor practically screamed heterosexuality.

He was totally the big softy type that would baby their lover but was actually shy and clumsy. He appeared to be cute and adorable but could take charge of a girl any second. He wasn't any of this uke bullshit her friend was on about.

Makoto laughed awkwardly; he wasn't currently but he was waiting for someone "Not exactly" he explained. He was waiting for Sousuke to get his things together so they could go to the train station and then to his house. God why didn't he just go into the dorms?

"Good then your free" she replied sternly. Why was he making excuses? Did he have a girlfriend already? Why wasn't he complimenting her at all?! She was cute damn it!

Makoto swallowed nervously; they really weren't kidding around. Jeez what was with schoolgirls these days? Why were they so pushy? Just what made them so bossy all the time?

_ **Meanwhile** _

Sousuke made his way around the back of the school to where he was meeting Makoto. He felt bad for making him wait but Momotarou had kept him behind after training. God the guy had serious motormouth; it made him feel a little bad for Nitori...but only a little.

He was more than used to the praise for his skills by now but it did get tedious. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to get away. He could only stand so much of hyperactive first years; they did tend to wear him out.

He had missed Makoto so much it hurt. His smooth creamy skin, his olive-green hair that smelled like chlorine and mineral shampoo. Those green eyes that gleamed when he was happy.

He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms and never let him go. He could lay next to Makoto forever and watch the clouds roll by without care. He never felt as happy as he did when he was laid beside him feeling his breathing and heartbeat.

Suddenly he heard whining female voices and Makoto sounding nervous. Was he getting picked on? He knew people had a habit of taking advantage of Makoto. However he made sure to scare them off whenever it happened.

Because he was so nice Makoto had a hard time saying no to anyone. It was his only Achilles heel which Sousuke often scolded him for while also loved about him. It was like a 50/50 flip; both good and bad at the same time.

He looked up and felt his blood boil with anger and his heart fill with jealousy. 3 girls were surrounding Makoto and bombarding him with questions. No doubt they planned on asking him out or wanted to date him. He would not allow anyone regardless of gender to steal his Makoto.

He had found him first and he had made the first move. He had fallen in love with the olive haired swimmer and vowed to protect him from those who would make him cry or even so much as try to hurt him.

He gripped his fists tightly and quietly approached Makoto and the group of girls surrounding him. He would end this quickly and make sure they never came near him again.

He quietly walked up behind Makoto his turquoise blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy. He glared down at the girls from behind Makoto in an intimidating manner. A silent black aura surrounding him conveying his anger.

The girls in front of Makoto looked confused and backed away a little. However, the one with the black hair smirked and her eyes lit up a little with eagerness. It was clear she knew what was about to happen.

"Hey babe; sorry I'm so late" he said playfully wrapping his arm around Makoto's neck. Before the latter could react, he pulled Makoto into a loving kiss shocking him. From day one of their relationship Sousuke had proven his dominance.

The girl's eyes widened in awe at the sight before him. The ash brown haired girls heart shattering in front of her and her brown-haired friend looked shocked. Meanwhile the black-haired girl's eyes were gleaming and she was quietly laughing. Sousuke didn't even need to say it was obvious she was a Fujoshi.

Makoto's expression had simply gone blank and he had stopped panicking. Instead he softened into the kiss and even started kissing him back while getting a little embarrassed. This felt so wrong and yet so right; to be doing this with them watching. 

Sousuke was marking him as his lover; telling them he was Sousuke's lover. That he belonged to him and that they were not wanted or were not needed. Telling them to leave and go bother someone else instead of trying to hit on him. 

The girls face had gone into shock and they lingered awkwardly not knowing what to do with themselves. How were they to know he was into guys? He gave off no signs of being gay and it was hard to even tell sometimes.

They wriggled awkwardly wanting to look away but couldn't their faces red. They looked like a cross between shocked, surprised and slightly turned on. I mean they wanted to leave but they couldn't resist watching. They had to admit it was pretty hot. 

Eventually the one who approached Makoto rushed away quickly not saying anything. The brown-haired girl pulled away the dark haired one who was still smirking. Making it clear she was enjoying the show and was not leaving of her own will. 

Sousuke then closed his eyes and pulled away from Makoto who gasped loudly for air. He then removed his arm but stayed close to his boyfriend protectively. He wanted to make sure nobody else got any ideas. Makoto was his boyfriend; end of fucking story. 

It had been rather arousing to have an audience while he showed Makoto belonged to him. To have them watch as he took control and claimed Makoto's mouth while they watched; in fact he wouldn't mind doing something similar in the future. 

Makoto's cheeks turned red and he began to panic at what just happened. What the hell was that? Why didn't he just say something to them? Why did he have to use such drastic measures?! It was too late to undo it and his panic levels began to rise. 

Why did she have to kiss him in front of them? While he had enjoyed it now he looked like some form of pervert! He didn't want anyone getting funny ideas about him even if they were strangers. The poor girls had looked traumatized by it. 

He shifted awkwardly and pouted at Sousuke crossly "Was that really necessary?" he asked defensively. He could have just said he was his boyfriend. That would have been a lot easier wouldn't it? Just 3 words in a certain tone would have sent them on their way. 

Sousuke blinked at Makoto innocently then rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily. Just like Makoto; he couldn't just say she was happy about it. It was clear he had enjoyed the public kiss. Yet his personality would not allow him to admit it. 

"It got rid of them, didn't it?" he retorted. They wouldn't bother him again should they ever spot him in public. Knowing that he was lacking in any form of romantic rival eased his previous bad mood. Now all he wanted to do was baby his beloved. 

Makoto huffed but hesitated; he had to admit Sousuke was right. While he wanted to argue his methods in getting rid of them had worked. They had scattered like fish when you threw a rock in a pool. Leaving as quickly as they had appeared. 

However, he had hoped that Sousuke would have done something less embarrassing that was for sure. Now he would have the memory burned into his mind. But he had to admit imagining it did sound a little sexy.

Sousuke saw Makoto's shy face and smiled; he really was adorable. To let anyone else see him like this was something he could not allow. Makoto was his; only he could see this face. Every expression Makoto made was for him and him alone. He would never let go of him.

He would fight hell and back to keep the olive haired boy by his side. He would never allow another person to love him for nobody could love him as much as he did. Makoto's adorable ass was his forever. Even if he argued he was going to marry him someday. 

He then wound his fingers with Makoto affectionately and gazed into his green eyes "Come on. I'll buy you ice cream on the way to yours as an apology" he said playfully. The latter's eyes lit up as he said that and his expression softened. 

He knew that would cheer him up. He would always enjoy spoiling Makoto because he knew it would make him happy. He would do anything to keep him; because he was only his to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke go shopping together and Sousuke has an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and light lemon

Sousuke wondered around the store in a daze simply following his boyfriend around obediently. He never really went shopping much due to living in a dorm with Rin. They practically they had all they needed and only ever went out for the basics like lube or condoms.

However, he would use any excuse to see Makoto no matter what it was. So, when Makoto had asked for help with his groceries he had happily taken up the offer in an instant. He had been bored off his face and missing Makoto like crazy. So, of course he had jumped at the chance to spend time with his lover no matter what the activity may be.

However he had to say this was not exactly the most romantic thing they had ever done together. But he had to say gazing at Makoto's face as he was concentrating on reading wasn't exactly a bad sight. No matter how many times he looked at him, Sousuke could never get over how handsome Makoto was.

Some days he wondered what would have happened if he hadn't snatched up Makoto. If someone else had taken him instead. He clenched his fists angrily and put the idea out of his head immediately. No, Makoto was his and it was going to stay that way. He would never allow anyone to have Makoto, he didn't like sharing what was his.

Makoto stared at his list quietly making sure they had everything. It would be a bother if they left the shop only to learn they had forgotten something. It was best to be prepared and through instead of half-assing something or being forgetful. It only made things easier for the two of them when they were done.

As they passed through the cold section something in particular caught Sousuke's eye. Something that made his turquoise eyes gleam brightly with mischief. It seemed this shopping trip was not going to be as boring as he had believed it to be. Maybe Kami had taken pity on him and decided to cut him some slack.

He was always looking for new ways to make his love life with Makoto more interesting. Finding new ways that would bring the green-eyed swimmer pleasure and make things fun for them both. While he was patient, affectionate and loving with Makoto most days, he didn't mind bringing some rough sex or kinky slices into their life every now and again.

Going out of their comfort zone and surprising each other every now and again was rather fun. The time he had spanked Makoto while fucking him from behind had been very well taken by the latter. He had been tighter than usual and his moans had been even sweeter and sexier than when he was gentle.

However today he was more in the mood for Vanilla. There on the shelf was a can of whipped cream. An average sized tin with a squirting nozzle that you pressed with your finger to release. He could imagine all the fun he could with this in the bedroom. Turning Makoto into an even sweeter piece of ass than he already was.

Casually (without the latter noticing) he reached out and grabbed the can and placed it in the basket. He had become very good at sneak attacks and surprises since dating Makoto. Anyway, it wasn't really that expensive and it would definitely be put to good use with what he had in mind.

Makoto heard the unexpected rattle in the basket and snapped out of his train of thought. He had been so busy going over the list he had been completely unaware of the world around him. He looked into the basket to see a can of whipped cream inside. However, he had no idea why Sousuke would pick up such a thing. I mean it's not like he had any use for it.

He looked his head from the list to face his boyfriend innocently. His green eyes gazing into the deep pools of turquoise that were his lover's eyes. "Um…. Sousuke. What did you pick up the whipped cream for? I'm not making anything sweet today" he said curiously. While he liked cooking for Sousuke now and again he hadn't planned to today.

Sousuke smirked in amusement his eyes lighting up with mischief. Oh, how innocent and naïve his sweet boyfriend was. This is what made dating Makoto oh so fun for him. Makoto had no idea of half the images that ran through Sousuke's mind about him. Give him anything and Sousuke could most likely imagine a scenario out of it.

He was 100% sure that if Makoto knew about half the thoughts he had about him he would either pass out or blush like a maniac. Though Makoto was not exactly an idiot, he was very naive and unaware of the more perverse thoughts one could have. Hell he had been blushing like a maniac when Sousuke coaxed him minute by minute during that time he had done him from behind.

However when it came to the latter he was more open minded about sex. It didn't matter what scenario it was or how dirty it would be. Sousuke had probably imagined it when he was alone while touching himself over his green eyed adorable muscle bound boyfriend. The dirtier it was the better, that way he came even harder.

Right now, the image of eating whipped cream off Makoto or covering his dick in cream while Makoto got him off were on the menu. Either way the cream was definitely going to be used fully. Just thinking about it right now made him want to pop a boner, but because they were in public he was putting it to the back of his mind.

However, he saw Makoto staring back at him patiently waiting for an answer to his question. But he would have to wait and see what he had in store for Makoto when they got home. I mean Makoto did love surprises and when he learned just what Sousuke had in mind his reaction would be even sweeter than usual, his pretty face the colour of a tomato.

After all, as the saying went. All good things come to those who wait. And he was going to drive Makoto out of his mind the minute they got home. While also making him think completely differently about whipped cream for possibly the rest of his life. So basically it was a win-win situation whatever way you looked at it.

Sousuke stifled his smirk and tried to smile casually at his lover "Dessert" he said playfully. He was stifling the desire to grin mischievously so badly it hurt. If the likes of Rin where here he would know exactly what Sousuke was up to and would most likely be trying not to laugh too.

Makoto simply blinked at him then shrugged and carried on with the shopping. As always, he was completely unaware of the plans his lover had in store for him. But then it made his reaction later on even sweeter than ever. He felt like a cat who got the cream.

" _You Makoto. You shall be the sweetest dessert I have ever eaten"_ Sousuke thought to himself. He would definitely enjoy tasting every inch of Makoto's body with that topping of cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the rest up to your minds ;3


	5. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke can't focus because of his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SouMako fluff

Sousuke stared at the olive boy haired quietly a dazed look on his face. His mind blank but fully aware of the boy sat opposite, though he couldn't hear him talking. But he still noticed his lips, those soft perfect lips that he wished he was kissing right now. Kiss him until they couldn't breathe and they had to gasp for air.

From what he was aware, earlier they were supposed be studying for a test. They had decided to study together as a form of a date and to get their schoolwork done. He had come over to Makoto's after school but changed as to not crease his uniform. He had then gone to Makoto's to study with him as they had arranged.

Sousuke could see Makoto talking but he could hear no words he was saying. Everything that came out of his mouth was basically silence to him. No, he was quite honestly blanking out anything Makoto was saying. He just was too distracted by the boy that was sat in front of him, his heart had skipped a beat the minute he walked through the door.

No doubt that is was something important from the test but Sousuke didn't care. He would just catch up with Rin when he got back to the dorms anyhow. But he would take any chance to spend time with his lover. Right now, he was too interested in gazing at his boyfriend in all his adorable glory.

How could anyone be as cute as Makoto, not only in appearance but personality? He was quite honestly an angel incarnate in Sousuke's eyes, something he needed to protect. His stunning green eyes, his olive-green hair, that cute smile of his. God, he loved it all, but of course it didn't help that he was buff and worked out a lot. That was an added bonus.

" _So cute! Damn just marry me already!"_ Sousuke mentally yelled. He swore once they got into college was proposing to Makoto, he didn't care as long as they would get married. He wanted him to be all his, he would never let another guy or woman take him from him. He was the cutest guy he had ever seen and he would never let him go.

What he loved most about Makoto was how he genuinely had a big heart. His care and affection for others wasn't fake by any means. He loved his friends and family with every fiber of his being and would support them no matter what. That was all Makoto, which only made Sousuke like him more.

Meanwhile the very boy he was daydreaming about wasn't too happy at his boyfriends lack of attention. He was just sat there daydreaming about something. "… Suke…. SOUSUKE!" Makoto yelled loudly in an annoyed tone. He had wondered if Sousuke was paying attention for some time, obviously not which annoyed him.

To know he had been giving him such detailed information to prepare him for the test only for the latter not to be listening at all. That really annoyed Makoto, this was serious. How did he expect to get into college if he wasn't willing to invest in the help he was trying to give to him?

Sousuke was a smart guy but if he slacked off it would only be a problem in the long run. He wouldn't be able to get into a good college that would benefit his future careers. He had to take this seriously, so he should really listen to his advice on this test.

Sousuke snapped out of his daze to see Makoto looking rather annoyed. Oh yeah, he had been zoning out hadn't he? But could you blame him with Makoto? However, instead of apologizing he just stared at him. Even when mad, Makoto was still cute. Hell, every expression he made was cute.

He then groaned heavily and leaned against the desk, face palming it. This was no good, he just couldn't focus on the work. Makoto was just too distracting for his own good. No matter how much the latter yelled at him, he would just keep getting lost in his eyes. He would always lose focus and pay attention to his daydreaming.

Makoto looked surprised as Sousuke planted his face on the table. He knew this was stressful but it would pay off in the end. They would get into college together. Didn't he want that? They could be roommates and then they wouldn't have to travel such a long way to each other. They would be sharing a room.

"Makoto…. Let's just call quits. I can't anymore, my brain is fried" he muttered wearily. In truth, he was lying. His head was just too full of Makoto to actually concentrate. His boyfriend was just too cute for him to handle. His brain just turned to mush every time he looked at him.


	6. Come to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wants to cuddle, Sousuke is a bit dense. So Makoto has a few words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, minor seme Makoto

Makoto lay quietly in bed breathing softly, his chest rising and falling as he slept soundly beside his boyfriend. Mumbling every now and again in his sleep, dreaming of god knows what. His lashes tickling his cheek as he slept, a peaceful expression on his face as he nuzzled into his pillow. Shifting every now and again to get comfy.

Unaware of how cute he looked when he was sleeping and that every now and again Sousuke would steal glances at him and smile. But would return to his book and continue reading as he didn't want to get distracted. He had been suggested and told to do this by both Rin and Nanase many times and he didn't want to let them down.

Sousuke was sat up reading with a low light, his lower body covered by the sheets. Rested upon the headboard with one arm behind his head for support. His gaze low as she skimmed the pages of his book. It was indeed helpful and though helping him physically, it was also helping mentally. Making him realize his own fear of damaging his injury further had been holding him back.

However, the latter was not too pleased at being neglected during bedtime. Suddenly, Makoto rolled over sleepily and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired male. It was late, and the light was keeping him up and Sousuke had promised to take him on a date tomorrow. If he stayed up any longer he would sleep in and be too tired to do anything in the morning.

He needed him energetic and well rested for all he had planned tomorrow. Due to swim training, exams and college applications, it wasn't often they got to spend time together as a couple. They had finally gotten time off in god knows how long and Sousuke was still focusing on his swimming rather than him. Which he had to admit hurt a little.

Upon the sudden gesture, Sousuke jumped in surprise. Having been so absorbed in the pages of his book that he was alien to anything else around him. However, upon seeing it was just Makoto he softened. For someone so cute he really knew how to keep him on his toes, but he liked that about Makoto. He was unpredictable which kept things interesting.

"Babe, come to bed already" Makoto mumbled sleepily. He wanted to be close to him, he enjoyed cuddling up to Sousuke and using him as a pillow. He felt safe and protected in those arms. He didn't appreciate coming all this way to see him only for him to act so cold and focus on something he could by himself. It was their time off for crying out loud.

He could work on all of this when he returned to school and was doing exams. Besides, they had promised to keep schoolwork and swim team stuff separate from their personal lives and relationship. He didn't appreciate Sousuke breaking that promise, as much as he knew it was important to him to recover from his injury.

"Just let me finish up" he replied gently. The book was a manual on recovering from shoulder injuries. As his shoulder issue caused him problems with swimming, he wanted to slowly get better, so he could swim professionally like Rin. This had been their dream since they were kids and he didn't want to let his best friend down no matter what.

Makoto sighed heavily, he was done playing nice now. He was tired and affection starved, as much as he loved Sousuke he could be rather dense sometimes and it wasn't enjoying being neglected. He then slowly opened his eye to gaze up at his lover, a scary and threatening look in his eye. Though he was known to act passive and kind, Makoto also had a scary side when things got out of hand.

Sousuke felt a shiver run down his spine, both out of fear and pleasure. He was both afraid and aroused by the temper that Makoto was capable of showing. Most times because you would never expect it from someone as sweet as him. It was like Makoto did a 180 and became a completely different person compared to his usual sweet self.

" _Sou-chan. Unless you want blue balls in the morning, come to bed now"_ he replied darkly. He would happily palm him through his shorts until he came to bed then leave him hanging if need be. He had a million different ways to tease and torment Sousuke if need be, but he only liked to use them as a second option and not an immediate action.

Sousuke's breath hitched, though being teased sounded like a lot of fun to him. He knew if Makoto did, he would follow through. Being too tired to finish which would be frustrating as hell for him. He would rather get a peaceful nights sleep then lose sleep due to have a boner he couldn't get rid off. That would be no fun at all.

He then snapped his book shut quickly, placing it on the bedside table. Turned off the bedside light so the moon beamed in through the window, illuminating the room. He then covered himself with the sheets and snuggled up to Makoto protectively. Wrapping his arms around the latter while resting one arm under his head for comfort.

As he did so, Makoto hummed in victory. All he had wanted was to cuddle with his boyfriend and make sure he got a good night's sleep. Though he hadn't wanted to be, he had been forced to be stern about it. Sometimes you had to play the bad guy in order to get someone to listen after all.


End file.
